incompatibles
by Yume resonnance
Summary: cadeau à Blackmoony83, il y a des choses incompatibles dans la vie. Comme... un chat et un chien, une bouillotte en été, un serpentard avec un griffondor. Pire : un Malfoy avec un Héros !


_Cadeau à _** Blackmoony83**,_ à qui est dédié cette fic, pour un prétexte, certes, stupide, mais on me pardonne u_u_

_Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)__

* * *

_Draco Malfoy était bien.

Il était même très bien, la bouche peut-être un peu pâteuse, c'est vrai, mais confortablement installé, là, au chaud dans son lit...

Chaud...

Chaud ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils alors que le sommeil le quittait rapidement.

Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux...

Pansy Pakinson était dans son lit ?

_Encore ?_

Ou alors une autre fille avait abusé de lui cette nuit ?

_Encore ?_

Draco pinça les lèvres, très fort.

Il ouvrit un demi œil, il avait l'horrible pressentiment que ce qu'il allait voir serait encore pire que d'habitude !

Il vit alors son œil en entier.

Un regard qu'il connaissait bien, mais jamais aussi horrifié, jamais aussi surpris qu'il ne l'était là.

Et une bouche qui s'ouvrit en même temps que la sienne, tandis qu'un double hurlement retentissait dans tout Poudlard.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

.

-Draco qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit Blaise en entrant dans sa chambre personnelle, l'air paniqué.

Il découvrit alors le blond, seul, la tête dans les mains, en caleçon, l'air complètement anéanti.

-Drake, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Draco, réponds-moi !

Le blond leva alors un regard torturé vers lui.

-je viens de trahir la maison Serpentard, je... je... oh Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il poussa un long gémissement et agonisant, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, à nouveau.

.

Après que tous les septièmes années s'y soit mis, Draco consentit enfin à sortir de sa chambre pour aller jusqu'à la Grande salle.

Il marchait, soutenu par une Pansy inquiète qui, au lieu de se pendre à son bras comme à son habitude, semblait plutôt le porter.

Merlin, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Pris par un soudain élan de fierté, Draco arracha son bras et se redressa dans toute sa hauteur, lançant un regard froid à la ronde.

Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentard, reprenait du service !

Il avançait d'un pas conquérant, mais plus il s'approchait de la grande salle, plus il ralentissait et son corps se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte, une voix bien connue retentit :

-Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sursauta violemment et tourna la tête.

Figé comme des statues, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter s'observaient.

Serpentards et Griffondors, inquiets par le comportement de leur ami, se regardèrent en chien de faïence, prêt à se défendre de l'attaque de l'autre, mais Harry Potter fit une chose inattendue.

Se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné, il lâcha :

-salut Malfoy...

Draco, déglutissant, répondit sous l'œil choqué des serpentards :

-salut Potter.

Ils hésitèrent un moment, Granger ayant l'air complètement paniquée, tournant la tête de l'un à l'autre avec frénésie, on entendait presque son cerveau faire des acrobaties pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Blaise, plus calme, attrapa Draco par le bras, pour le tirer.

La Grande Salle se tue soudain, tous les regards fixés sur les deux groupes incompatibles rentrer sans insultes ni regards noirs.

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent s'assoir chacun à leur table.

Jamais les griffondors n'avaient été aussi silencieux.

Tout Poudlard se demandait : « est-ce que cette étrange situation a quelque chose à voir avec le hurlement de ce matin ? ».

Parce que, bien sur, tant qu'à faire, le hurlement n'était pas passé inaperçu et _tout le monde _avait put l'entendre !

.

Draco stressait comme un malade.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit passé, mais il avait son caleçon à son réveil, il _avait _son caleçon !

Donc Potter ne lui avait pas enlevé !

Parce que ce matin, Potter était dans son lit, un bras autour de ses hanches, le blond _blottit _contre lui.

Mais ils avaient encore** tous les deux** leur caleçon !

Et même si Potter avait disparu d'un coup sous une cape d'invisibilité (_c'était donc ça, son secret pour ne jamais se faire pincer_), il avait bel et bien été dans son lit !

Il plissa les yeux, rassemblant ses souvenirs.

Il trainait dans les couloirs, faisant sa tournée habituelle après le couvre feu... Il y avait eu un Potter bourré ensuite, et puis une bouteille, suivie de plusieurs autres. Après...

Draco fronça les sourcils.

Après, ben, rien du tout, du noir, du flou, quelques sensations de bien être, surement de simples caresses.

-monsieur Malfoy, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Draco sursauta et rattrapa la plante qui était en train de s'échapper. Mince, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées en plein cours de botanique !

-oui madame Chourave, ça va !

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté griffondor et vit Potter, un air vague sur le visage, n'essayant même pas de se libérer de l'étreinte de sa plante qui l'étranglait sans complexe, jusqu'à ce que Granger l'en débarrasse et qu'il la remercie d'un regard distrait avant de repartir dans sa rêverie, la plante se débattant furieusement entre ses mains.

Ses mains qui l'avaient caressé, Draco en était sûr !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais après le choc que ce réveil lui avait causé (non mais franchement, comment rester calme après s'être réveillé avec le héros du monde sorcier dans son lit avec une bouille aussi choquée que la sienne ?) il ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par Potter.

Mais alors quoi ? _Comment _était-il censé réagir ?

Le brun aussi avait hurlé en le reconnaissant ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand Potter était gay ?

Et depuis quand lui faisait-il des avances ?

À moins que ce soit Draco qui les ait faits... Non, impossible, jamais Draco ne pourrait faire un truc pareil !

Mais... mais... mais... Mais Potter s'est bel est bien retrouvé dans son lit !

D'ailleurs, Draco se demandait bien ce qui avait pu se passer, cette nuit là, parce que si ils ont gardé leur sous-vêtement, c'est bien qu'ils n'ont pas c... qu'ils n'ont pas b... qu'ils n'ont pas fait l'amour ?

Draco frissonna à cette idée.

Il ne faisait pas l'amour, il n'aimait pas Potter, il n'aimait pas Potter, il n'aimait pas Potter !

Ce n'est pas parce que le brun l'avait défendu lui et sa mère d'Askaban, après que le survivant ait anéanti le mage noir, que Draco va tomber amoureux !

En plus l'amour c'est pour les filles et les moldus !

Et puis de toute manière... il n'aimait PaaAAAaAAaAaaAAS Potter !

Draco sursauta en entendant la plante couiner dans ses mains, il était en train de la serrer de toutes ses forces.

Il relâcha la pression et leva les yeux, Potter le fixait, Draco fixa donc Potter. Plus rien n'existait que ce drôle de regard. Il n'y avait pas de désir, pas d'amour non plus. C'était juste un échange de regards.

Du moins Draco essaya de s'en convaincre.

Et comme Draco était un expert en mauvaise fois, il réussi.

Jusqu'à ce que Potter fasse un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire séducteur rodé par l'habitude, ou un sourire moqueur, ni même un sourire tendre comme Draco en avait vu par centaines !

Non, c'était juste un petit sourire timide, un peu gêné.

Draco sentit le rouge monter à son visage et sa salive s'accumuler dans sa bouche. Il déglutit bruyamment, et cela sembla ramener Draco et Potter à la réalité puisqu'ils détournèrent brusquement la tête.

Sans faire attention à la tension qui s'était installée dans la serre, ils reprirent leurs travaux, s'ignorant ostensiblement.

En tout cas ça serait vrai si on oubliait les coups d'œil jetés à la volée de temps à autres.

.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, Draco restait à Poudlard puisque sa mère ne fêtait plus noël et que son père croupissait en prison. Potter aussi, bien sur, puisqu'il n'avait pas de famille.

La belette, par contre, déserta, mais pour une fois Granger resta, elle...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient réveillés en hurlant, et depuis il n'y eu aucun éclat de la part des deux concernés.

Poudlard, si habitué à leurs disputes, en était presque traumatisé. C'était compréhensible : après la guerre, personne n'est contre un peu de normalité... Mais loin de s'occuper de ses états d'âmes, Draco se concentrait pour ignorer le plus possible les griffondors, même si Potter lui lançait parfois des coups d'œil appuyés.

Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Granger et Blaise s'allièrent contre Draco et réussirent à le faire retrouver seul avec Potter dans la salle sur demande.

En réalité, Draco ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Mais le fait est qu'ils y étaient, et que Potter semblait mille fois moins gêné que Draco.

Pas que Draco ait l'air gêné, hein, il maitrisait parfaitement la neutralité ennuyée de son visage, mais bon, ses genoux qui jouaient des castagnettes et la sueur qui dégoulinait sur son front détrompait assez facilement son masque, à son grand malheur...

Et ce n'était pas le pire.

Parce qu'ils sont dans la salle sur _demande_. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que ça signifie ? Ça signifie que la salle prend les allures que vous voulez ! Surement une idée de Blaise, ça, c'était signé Serpentard, comme tactique ! Heureusement que Draco ne se rappelait pas de cette soirée, enfin, de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement après qu'il soit bourré. Sinon, qui sait ce qui aurait pu apparaître, là. Comme ce lit là, qui...

_Lit..._

Draco leva le regard vers Potter, qui, soudain aussi rouge qu'une tomate, tentait tant bien que mal de paraître détendu tout en essayant de cacher le lit derrière son corps maigrichon. Autant dire que ce n'était pas très réussi...

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et Potter rougit encore plus, mais il laissa tomber son rêve utopique de cacher l'apparition.

Draco observa le lit, un petit lit, plutôt étroit pour deux personnes, mais désespérément simple. Il remarqua aussi les pétales de fleurs autour du lit.

Il cligna des yeux. Potter était vraiment romantique, dans son genre.

-t'es vraiment romantique.

Draco ne l'avait pas dit à haute voix. Il l'avait dit à haute voix ? Merde il l'a dit à haute voix !

Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur, et répondit du bout des lèvres :

-je t'emmerde, Malfoy.

Bout des lèvres que Draco fixa un long moment, d'ailleurs. Bien trop long pour que Potter ne le remarque pas.

-qu'est-ce que... s'exclama Draco en secouant la tête face à son comportement, mais trop tard.

_Trop tard !_

Bien sur que Potter l'avait remarqué, de toute manière, Potter remarquait toujours tout avant tout le monde, dès que ça concernait Draco.

Potter se permit un sourire, le regard de Draco se fixa alors à nouveau sur cette bouche, et il fit un pas instinctif vers lui avant de se reprendre. Il allait faire un bond en arrière, remarquant son comportement, quand Potter lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre lui.

Le souffle affolé, Draco sentit ses yeux se troubler, et son cœur s'affoler violemment.

Mais qu'est-ce qui...

Mais Potter ne bougea pas d'un poil, le fixant droit dans les yeux, son regard émeraude, si clair, si brillant...

_Bordel, c'était possible d'avoir des pierres précieuses dans les yeux ?_

Avant que Draco n'ait pu s'insulter pour sa réflexion stupide, il avait fondu sur ses lèvres.

Non,_ il__,_ ce n'était pas Potter, Potter n'avait pas embrassé Draco.

Ce serait trop simple, hein, cet abruti de Potter a préféré utiliser des armes lâches (ses yeux) et cruelles (sa main qui était sagement posée, immobile sur le creux de ses reins) pour que _Draco _se jette sur _Potter_ ! Et il osait se prétendre Griffondor ?

C'était incompatible, complètement impossible ! Draco ne pouvait décemment pas embrasser Potter de son plein grès et de sa propre initiative !

Et le pire, c'est que quand il ouvrit un demi-œil pour vérifier cette théorie hasardeuse, et qu'il vit les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction de Potter, il ne put se retenir de gémir.

Potter n'avait même pas fait exprès !

Bon, mon petit Draco, pas le temps de réfléchir à cette étrange situation, tu es un serpentard, tu es un homme, tu es un Malfoy, alors assume et fini ce que tu as commencé ! NON ! Rattrape toi plutôt ! repousse-le, repousse-le !

Et sur cette résolution, Draco catapulta Potter loin de lui... sur le lit... sur le lit... le lit...

Draco cligna des yeux, Potter le regardait d'un air vague, perdu, les jambes un peu écartées et les bras ouvert. Les lèvres ouvertes, elles aussi...

_Connard de Potter !_

Draco se jeta alors sur le lit, à son tour, et oublia ses pensées prises de tête pour se concentrer exclusivement sur le plaisir qu'il donnait à Potter, et au désir qui grandissait bien plus vite que d'habitude contre son ventre.

Assis à califourchon sur les cuisses du survivant, Draco avait les mains posées sur son torse, ne sachant quoi en faire, tandis que sa bouche s'activait sur celle de Potter et sa gorge mise à découvert.

Potter haletait, et Draco trouvait ça amusant, car même quand ils se battaient, Potter n'haletait pas de cette manière, comme s'il était totalement infatigable.

Non, en fait ça n'avait rien d'amusant, c'était effrayant mais c'était aussi plus qu'agréable de l'avoir à sa merc...

Draco écarquilla les yeux en se sentant se faire renverser sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos avec un Harry se frottant doucement sur ses hanches, ses mains parcourant le torse de Draco, enlevant un par un ses vétements. Oui, un par un, il ne les arrachait pas comme une bête affamée, non, ce serait trop simple, trop jouissant ! Non, il se délectait de sa souffrance, de son impatience, de sa... NON ! Draco n'est paaas impatient ! Un Malfoy maîtrise ses émotions et ses...

Les yeux d'habitudes si brillants de Potter étaient deux billes noires entourées d'un halo émeraude, une ténébreuse aura de luxure s'échappait du corps du survivant.

Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher, ses mots devinrent bouillis dans sa bouche, et il ferma les yeux.

C'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, c'était un rêve, ouais, c'était un putain de rêve trop beau, trop excitant, trop réel et bien trop sexy pour être réel !

Non, son pantalon ne vient pas d'être enlevé, son pantalon ne...

-je t'aime, murmura Harry Potter.

…

…_  
Il m'aime.  
Il m'aime, il m'a dit qu'il m'aime.  
Il m'aime._  
-Malfoy, ça va ?_  
Il m'aime, il..._

-ohé, Malfoy tu...

Ce jour là, Draco admit sa défaite, son cerveau n'a pas tenu le choc.

Draco Malfoy, prince de Serpentard, l'idole des femmes et sex-symbol des hommes, l'impitoyable et indéchiffrable Draco Malfoy s'évanouit à cause d'une déclaration d'amour dans les bras d'un survivant étourdi...

La vie est cruelle.

.

Ce soir, Draco Malfoy était dans la Grande Salle, silencieux, touillant sa soupe lentement. La salle, tout aussi silencieuse, l'observait avec appréhension. Draco ne voyait pas les lèvres pincées de Granger, ni l'air calculateurs des serpentards cherchant déjà un nouveau plan pour le coincé avec Potter dans un coin sombre.

Harry Potter lui avait fait une décl... décla... déclara...

Draco secoua énergiquement la tête : non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était une illusion !

Tout comme ce qu'il avait failli faire avec Potter !

Et ce qu'il avait fait, d'ailleurs...

Draco secoua la tête.

Rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve, rêve...

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, de toute manière. Potter à ses côtés. Il était resté dans le lit exactement 43 secondes après son réveil. Laissant juste le temps à Potter de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Après il s'était enfui.

Depuis il n'avait pas vu le survivant, et ce n'était pas plus mal, parce que...

_« Si tu veux continuer... »_

Draco cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il ouvrit la lettre qui était apparu devant lui et lu la suite :

_« Si tu veux continuer, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose de radical._

_Tu vas surement me détester, mais ça ne change rien à d'habitude, donc ce n'est pas grave._

_Quand j'aime, c'est toujours à fond, et même si tu n'es qu'un connard de Serpentard, je t'aime._

_J'imagine déjà ta tête, tu es choqué, Malfoy ?_

_Surement que oui, tu as toujours été choqué par ce genre de déclaration. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais quand je t'ai déclaré que je voulais coucher avec toi, pendant cette soirée que tu as oublié, ta tête était à mettre dans les annales de Poudlard ! Et puis, la réaction à ma déclaration à la salle sur demande fut sans doute la plus incroyable et malvenue, inutile de préciser pourquoi._

_Bref, je t'aime, c'est un fait, et la fin de la guerre m'a appris à arrêter de nier la réalité.  
Alors, je te pose une question : est-ce que tu m'aimes, toi aussi ?_

_Bien sur, tu es au milieu de la grande salle, moi sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, tu t'imagines ne pas pouvoir me répondre._

_Mais détrompe-toi, petit serpent !_

_Si tu te lèves d'un coup et que tu cours jusqu'au parc de Poudlard en hurlant que tu m'aimes, j'accepte de ne pas me jeter dans le vide. Est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour ça ? »_

Mais quel con !

-mais quel con ! S'exclama Draco en se levant d'un coup. Quel con, mais quel stupide ABRUTI DE GRIFFONDOR !

Et Draco courut hors de la Grande Salle où on le regarda avec de grands yeux éberlués. Ça ne changeait plus tant que ça, depuis que Potter s'était mit à lui faire faire des truc bizarres, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement ! Tout est de sa faute, à ce con !

_« en hurlant que tu m'aimes »._

PUTAIN de **stupide **survivant de merde !

Il débarqua dans le parc sans ralentir, et une fois un peu éloigné du château, il leva les yeux et repéra la silhouette de Potter sur la tour d'astronomie.

Le pire c'est qu'il comptait vraiment le faire !

Il inspira profondément, se retenant avec grande peine de sourire et d'hurler :

-QUE TU M'AIMES !

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas la mort de Harry.

De Potter, pardon.

-JE T'AIIIIIIIIME !

* * *

_Héhé *sourire un peu gêné*_

_Bon, j'espère que c'était pas trop nul, et que ça vous a plu :)_

_Laissez moi un petit mot doux siouplait^^_

_Hommage à la haine pour l'orthographe du mot Interessant, la concernée comprendra u_u_


End file.
